Can I get a Thank You?
by Glorytommy
Summary: Sakura has to deal with a jerk of a client that doesn't even know how to give a little gratitude... but when an unexpected guest ends up on her doorstep, she may end up seeing a side of this guy she never though she would. OneShot.


**A/N: **This was also supposed to be for SasuSaku Month… buuut, like I said… I was lazy and… yeah. So anyways, this was for the prompt: _Rebel_.

* * *

_Can I get a Thank You?_

"Have you learned your lesson yet, Karin?" A voice as sweet as honey asked, the words weaving together a mixture of amusement and superiority.

A mop of red hair splayed across the dirt floor of the old court yard, its owner cringed in pain as she hacked up the contents of her stomach. Her comrades lay unconscious a few feet away, their bodies in much of the same condition as her own.

It had been a fight for dominance.

Six on three.

She'd been hoping for strength in numbers, but she hadn't expected her opponent to be so good… though it was her own fault really. She should have known. She lifted her head off the ground and smiled though a split lip, "When'd you get so good?"

"You should know." The voiced stated matter-of-factly, "You're the one two taught me."

Karin was roughly kicked over onto her back and she winced sending a glare to the blond female whose foot rested on stomach.

"Gentle Temari."

The woman snorted and a brunette with twin buns snickered. "That's gentle for her."

"We should get going, the others are waiting."

The two females glanced up to a figure out of Karin's eye sight and nodded, "Hai, Taishou."

The redhead watched as they left. Once they were gone she heard the source of her pain approach and crouch down beside her. "Going to finish the job?" She questioned, her lips tightened into a scowl and she starred into familiar green eyes with distaste.

The woman released her short pink hair from its ponytail and leaned forward so that it lightly brushed face her face. Karin watched as her lips curled into a smile, "No need." Standing up she looked around at the damage done to the girl's forces and frowned a bit. "Sorry it had to come to this, but I warned you." Her expression turned serious and she looked into the woman's eyes, "My client says not to come near him again... and I'm sure we both know who that is."

Karin watched bitterly as the pinkette's back retreated.

xXx

"It's been done." Sakura stated, nonchalantly taking a seat on a park bench next to her client. "Were they really that much of a nuisance?"

The male beside her grunted, "You have no clue." Reaching into his hoodie he pulled out an envelope and tossed it to her, "Here."

"Thanks." She muttered, glancing inside to count her reward. She caught her client getting up to leave and sighed, "Going so soon?"

He paused, he onyx eyes narrowing on her person. "What other business do I have with a delinquent like you?"

"How about a thank you?" He merely walked away at this. Sakura glared at his back, "Ungrateful Uchiha bastard."

Why she bothered to do business with him, she wasn't sure… but she supposed if anything, it was because he paid well. As long as she got her money she was positive she could put up with a jerk like him. A girl had to make a living right?

She was brought out of her thoughts as the cheap prepaid in her pocket went off. Running a hand through her locks, Sakura pulled the phone out and flipped in open. "Hello?" A smile soon formed on her face. "Yeah. I'm heading down that way now… Alright… see you in a bit."

xXx

It wasn't what most people would think of when they thought of home. In fact, in all honesty it was probably the most unsteady building in Konoha. The front door looked like it was standing on its last henge and it often got stuck in the door frame, the walls were pretty much paper thin and peeling, and of course the electrical wiring in the house sucked so much that you couldn't run too many things at once.

However, even with all its imperfections there were people that lived there and enjoyed it.

You see. This wasn't your normal two-story townhouse. A group of ladies known as the 'Afternoon Delights' rented out the place. Just like the house, these girls wouldn't seem like much. They're a bunch of outsiders living away from the rest of society for one reason or another, whether it be to get away from a troubling situation at home or because they had nowhere else to go.

The most interesting thing about these girls was that they were known to take on jobs that didn't necessarily agree with the law. Each girl had certain traits for certain jobs and when a client came for help, they were sent to the lady (or ladies) that were the best for it. One could call them a sort of gang… as there are often times when they have to deal with them… but they preferred the term "business women".

Most of the girls were either in high school or in college and could only handle a part-time job. So extra money was needed for tuition, necessities, and of course rent. These 'odd jobs', for lack of a better word, allowed them access to extra money and they were able to work around their tight schedule.

Sakura happened to be part of the Afternoon Delights. In fact, she wasn't just a member. She was the new leader. The girl looked upon her as a sort of… guide. She wasn't the eldest, but she was very mature for her age and she knew how to stay below the radar. The A.D. had been in danger of getting caught for their activities in the past, but with Sakura running the show that hadn't become a problem recently.

Having picked up something on the way home the female shifted her bags to gain access to her keys and open the front door. After jiggling the lock and giving the door a good bump of the hip, Sakura entered the shabby abode. Discarding her shoes at the entrance with the rest of the worn out footwear, she dragged her sore feet down the hall passed lazily thrown backpacks and jackets.

"I bring food!" She yelled up to the second floor from the bottom of the steps before heading into the living room and dining room area. There she found Hinata cleaning up after everyone as usual with a basket in her had the timid a girl walked around picking up stray articles of clothing the girls had shed during the course of the day. For some reason she seemed to love playing housewife, not that anyone was complaining, and didn't really listen when the others told her it wasn't necessary.

She was the first to notice Sakura coming in and instantly put down her basket to help the pinkette carry the bags to the table, "Welcome home." She greeted brightly.

Sakura smiled thankfully.

The other two already downstairs were Ino and Temari. The more materialistic of the two was the second to address her leader. She'd been painting her toenails on the couch watching re-runs of some new drama she'd gotten into and upon seeing Sakura she got up, skillfully walking over on her heels, her nails not yet filly dried. "Aha. Finally your back. I'm starved." Pushing past the two girls she began searching through the bags, "Did you get my chocolate pudding and cherry tomatoe salad?"

The pinkette rolled her eyes, "Hello to you too, Ino." She snorted before adding, "Yeah, it should be in that bag."

"Here it i-is." Hinata chimed in, pulling out the demanding girl's request.

"Thanks." The blonde smiled plopping down in her usual spot at the table.

Ino was probably the most superficial of the group. She took her looks very seriously and often when to extremes to keep herself looking picture perfect. However, despite her California vibe, she was known to have a way with getting inside people's heads.—And she also gave great makeovers.

"Pudding? I thought you were still on that diet, Blondie." Temari finally spoke, looking up from her textbook. She was one of the few girls already off to college. She could be overbearing and hard to deal with at times, but she was a hell of a strategist. She was probably the only one in the house that could beat Sakura in chess _and_ get Naruko to understand her school work. She maybe a bit of a crude and blunt person but for some reason she had a way with people that none of the other girls really understood. She was sort of like a big sister.

Ino wrinkled her nose, "I deserve a little break every now and then, I've been sticking to it pretty well."

Sakura clicked her tongue in disapproval, "I don't see the point in you going on a diet in the first place. You've already got every girl's dream body."

Hinata nodded in agreement as she handed Temari her usual order. "D-Diets aren't v-very healthy a-anyway."

The Prima Donna flipped her hair over her shoulder in pride, "How do you think I keep this bod looking so hot?"

Temari scoffed, "Just don't go fainting on us there, Barbie doll."

Everyone's attention was soon brought to the pattering of bare feet coming down the stairs and Naruko come into view, her body half dry and a towel wrapped around her hair. She grinned, "Ichiraku's?"

"Of course," Sakura nodded glancing in a bag and pulling out two containers. "and I believe these miso ramen have your name on them."

"You're the best Sakura-chan!" Naruko cheered, immediately grabbing them and sitting herself at the table.

Hinata frowned at the girl's appearance and went into mother hen mode, "Naru-chii, you s-shouldn't leave your hair d-dripping like that, you'll c-catch a cold."

"Don't worry, Hina-chan." The girl hummed through a full mouth, "I'll take care of it."

Naruko was the comic relief of the group. She didn't quite do things right and wasn't the best in school. She was sort of like a younger sister that everyone looked after. People often underestimated her because of her jokester ways, but in truth she was probably one of the strongest members of the A.D. Rumor has it she is most likely to take Sakura's place whenever the girl steps down from her position.

"Where's Tenten? Out running again?" sakura questioned, handing Hinata her food before grabbing her own and taking her place at the head of the table.

Ino nodded dabbing her mouth, "Yeah. You know her… she has to stay in shape for soccer."

"S-she left a f-few minutes ago… she s-should be back a-any minute now." Hinata explained, sitting down next to Naruko.

Tenten was the other college woman in the house. She'd gotten in on a soccer scholarship and so she took the sport very seriously. The girl's family had once upon a time opened a weapons shop and she eventually adopted an unusual interest in all things pointy and sharp. She was a tomboy by nature and she is always promoting the girls to stay active. Because of this Sakura often leaves training in her hands.

As if on cue, the front door creaked open and the twin-buned brunette made her appearance, her chest heaving up and down from her late afternoon run. Swiping the sweat from her brow, she waved lazily to everyone, "Hey guys." Fishing through what was left in the bags she grabbed her food and plopped down beside Temari, "What'd I miss?"

"I got paid today for our recent job." Sakura decided to announce in-between bites of her food. "We don't have to worry about this month's rent."

"Speaking of money, I get my pay check tomorrow so I can drop by the store on my way home. Last chance to add what you want to the list." Ino added offhandedly.

Hinata twiddled her fingers, "W-Would you m-mind stopping by t-the store n-near the b-bathhouse as well? T-They are the only o-ones that h-have the certain b-brand I need to make t-this new r-recipe I want to t-try."

The blond smirked, "Of course. Anything to have some of your cooking."

Naruko grinned, "What about your diet?"

"I'll just do an extra few minutes of aerobics." Ino shrugged.

"If you want to keep your figure you can always work out with me." Tenten offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I want to keep my weight down, not become a bodybuilder."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "On please. I'm not as bad as Miss Leader over here."

Sakura held up her hands in defense and snickered, "Don't blame me it was the way I was taught."

A knock at the door silenced everyone's merry banter and they all exchanged curious glances. It was a rare occasion that they received company… especially at this time of day. It was Sakura who sprang out of her seat first. "I'll get it."

Not wasting any time, the pinkette quickly made her way over to the door and opened it, the chain restricting it from opening all the way. "Yeah?"

A girl who seemed to be around Naruko's age stood at the door step, with a rather regal presence. Her eyes were narrowed and calculating, their onyx color making her seem cold and distant. A trail of raven hair flowed down her back, her bangs pushed backward by a solid red headband. Sakura took note of the duffle bag resting in clenched fists—the only sign of her nervousness. "Are you Haruno-san?" she questioned in a stoic manner as her eyes took in the pink hair and green orbs.

The teen narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "Who's asking?"

"Teuchi sent me. He said you take in wanderers that can pull their own weight. I can guarantee that I'm more than capable to do so." She explained, her words flowing with self-confidence.

Sakura sighed. Of _course_ Teuchi had. That old man for some reason felt that A.D. could just take in any and every girl off the street. Not that she wouldn't like to, but it wasn't that she could fit them all in the small house.

She mulled her options over.

She could either turn the girl away or find room for her somewhere… Looking the female over she came to a decision rather quickly.

This girl seemed pretty tough and it looked like she could prove to be a good asset. Perhaps she'd give her a trial period and see how everyone adjusted to her. It wouldn't fell right to just turn her away. "What's your name?"

The girl hesitated a bit and winced, "Sasuko… Uchiha Sasuko…"

Sakura nearly choked on her own saliva, "You mean…?"

She nodded.

"What is a privileged girl like you doing out down here? It's dangerous."

"I'm aware."

Sakura had a bad feeling about this, but it looked like she really needed help. Closing the door, she unlocked the chain and let the girl in.

xXx

"Calling me out for another job so soon?" the rosette joked despite her uneasiness. She pretty much knew what this would be about and she'd rather not have to deal with it.

"A situation has come up. I'm willing to pay generously for your help." The Uchiha explained from behind her, back pressed against the bench as he stared down at his hands.

"Oh?" Sakura questioned, trying her best to act like she normally would.

"I need help finding someone… my sister, actually."

She shifted uncomfortable, "Don't you have other people for that? I hear you have least two or three trackers down at that wonderful school of yours."

"I don't trust the Orange Kyubi's crew." He dismissed.

"But you trust mine?"

"Hn." He confirmed, or at least she believed in was a confirmation. Sakura held in a tired sigh.

This sucked.

She didn't deserved the boy's trust. Not only was she not planning to help him, but she was also with holding what she knew about who he was looking for—the most important information in fact: her whereabouts. She sat up, "As much as I would love to help you out, I can't." At this she felt his eyes on her back, but she didn't meet them. "I've got much too much on my plate at the moment."

"You haven't even asked how much I'm offering." He observed skeptically.

Sakura bit her lip, "I don't need to. I'm not taking the job." She told him a bit more sternly and stood up to leave but he reached over the benches and caught her wrist.

"If you know something…" He trailed, his eyes flashing a desperation she'd never seen before.

Her heart went out to him, it really did, but selling someone out was not what she was all about. "I don't."

His grip tightened and her fingers twitched. He was pretty strong for a rich boy. "You're lying."

"I'm not."

"_Please_."

Alarmed, Sakura snatched her wrist back. Not in a million years had she expected Sasuke of all people to lower his ego and plead for something. "I'm sorry." She shut her eyes tightly to his cry for help and left him there.

xXx

It was interesting how small the world was.

As it turned out, Naruko and Sasuko had known each other as kids. Their mothers used to be best friends. Sakura was glad to see that the new comer had someone she could talk to. Wherever Sasuko went, Naruko was sure to follow and thought the stubborn female put on an annoyed façade, she knew that she was enjoying herself. Which was good. It gave her one less thing to worry about.

Moving her feet out the way so Hinata could vacuum, Sakura buried her face into one of the couch pillows. The ordeal with Sasuke still bothered her. Now that she thought about it, he had looked so distraught that day. His hair was disheveled and there'd been dark circles under his eyes. It was obvious that the disappearance of his sister seriously unnerved him and it made her fell crappy that she was keeping him from her.

However, Sakura knew there was a good reason Sasuko had run away from home. She didn't seem like the type to do so unless she thought over all her options and it was probably for that reason that the pinkette had respected her decision. Some of her girls had gone through the same thing and so it wasn't like she hadn't gone through this kind of drama before.

Everything would be fine…. Right?

"Oh shut up." Temari groaned from her spot at the kitchen table, interrupting her studying to glare at the obnoxious blond chatting up a storm on the house phone.

A few moments later Naruko came running down the stairs with the other receiver in her hand. "Hey Ino, can you hurry up? I need to use the phone."

The female sighed and placed a hand over the receiver, "Just use your cellphone."

"You know we don't get service inside the house."

She scoffed, "So go outside."

"It's raining outside."

"So wear a jacket."

"Inoooo." The young girl half wined.

"Just hurry up off the phone. You've been on there for hours." Temari complained rubbing her temples.

"Who asked you?"

Sakura sat up, innerly thankful for the commotion.—Anything to get her mind off the current problem. "Hey guys, chill out and Ino get off the phone, you know Naruko has to call her brother before six or he'll freak out. I'm sure no one wants another unexpected visit, yeah?"

xXx

"I'm done for the night Tsunade-sama!" Sakura called as she left the warmth of the clinic for the outdoor cold, not waiting to hear a goodbye.

Exhaling, she wrapped her jacket tighter around her person and headed down in the direction of home. The hours she'd spent on her feet were catching up with her and she was exhausted. As much as she loved working at the clinic it was a pretty difficult job. Technically she was just a receptionist, but Tsunade (the woman in charge) has noticed Sakura's interest in the healing arts and had taken her under her wing. She wasn't taking care of patients or anything—that was illegal—but from time to time, the woman taught her the ropes and trained her for the future.

Raising an eyebrow, Sakura wasn't too surprised to see a familiar raven haired male fall into step beside her. She sighed, "I was wondering when you'd be back. Have you come to bother me again?" He didn't reply, "Or… more importantly, how'd you find out where I work?"

He ignored the question. "I know you know where she is."

"You _think_ you know. I've told you I don't."

He snorted, "We both know that's not true."

She smiled lightly, "That's up for speculation." Closing her eyes she grew more serious, "I've been wondering… It's been far past 48 hours. Why haven't you gotten the police involved?"

"Because she's kept in touch with her guardian. She's not missing if her guardian knows her location and she has his consent."

"Itachi?" Sakura inquired, though she already knew this fact. She had been the one to go with Sasuko to talk to the older man. "He won't tell you where she is?"

"She told him not to… but it doesn't matter, because I already know where she is." He explained confidently, onyx eyes glancing at her in accusation.

"Are you so sure?"

"If you're certain you're telling the truth, why don't you let me check?" He offered coolly and Sakura finally caught his drift. He was planning to follow her all the way home and something told her he wouldn't take no for an answer.

xXx

"We're in DEFONE 1, people." Sakura announced as she bustled into the livingroom. Surprisingly, everyone was present and immediately froze as the words left her mouth.

Naruko spoke up first, "What's going on?"

"Sasuke's right outside, he thinks Sasuko's here." She explained quickly and locked eyes with the aforementioned female. "You've got two options: Sneak out the back or confront him. I don't know what happened between you two, but you're brother and sister, you need to work things out. He's not leaving until I let him in—Hell, he followed me all the way home…" she paused a moment letting the situation sit in. "So what's it going to be?"

Sasuko stood up with all eyes on her. Straightening her back she lifted her head high like the women of her social class should. "I can't hide forever."

Naruko placed a comforting hand on the girl's arm, "Sasuko…"

For once the girl smiled, "I'll be fine."

Sakura clapped her hands together, "Alright, everyone else upstairs. Hurry." As the others did as they were told—some more reluctant than others—she made her way back outside.

Sasuke stood where she had left him, leaning against the concrete stair rail. He instantly looked up at her when she appeared through the doorway and she offered him a light smile and stood aside leaving the door wide open. "Come on in."

He instantly straightened. "How do I know you haven't ushered her out the back?"

"Why don't you go check? I suggest the living room."

Nodding, he brushed past her and headed inside. She didn't follow. It wasn't her business anyway. Closing the door, she sat down on the steps and hoped for the best.

xXx

"You're not going to drag her back home?" Sakura hummed in mock surprise as Sasuke immerged from the house looking slightly defeated, well, as defeated as an Uchiha would let himself look.

"Hn."

She chuckled, "What the hell does that mean anyway, huh?"

Not answering, he took a seat beside her on the steps. "She wants to stay here with everyone." He admitted as if the thought confused him. The Uchiha's were a well off family and so for the young girl to leave all that behind for such a dump was probably something he didn't understand. "…She hates me."

Sakura shook her head, "I don't think that's true. To me it looks like she's just tired of your whole 'Screw the World' attitude.—Which is understandable." She ingnored the annoyed glare and shrugged, "But hey, what would a delinquent like me know?"

The Uchiha smirked, "Good question."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Jerk." Leaning back, she propped her elbows on the step behind her and after a moment she asked, "You have a cellphone right?"

"…Yeah." He answered, as if she had asked if the sky was blue, not sure where she was going with the conversation.

"Let me see it." She sighed at the look he gave her, "Seriously."

Exhaling, he pulling it out and handed it to her. "Don't break it."

"No promises." She joked and added a contact to his device. "I'm giving you the house phone, so you can call Sasuko whenever you feel like it. We don't get cellphone reception inside the house. I warn you though, Ino answers the phone half the time and she'll talk your ear off if you're not careful." The pinkette explained and handed the cell back to its owner.

"Thanks…"

"No problem." She smiled smugly to herself.

So the Uchiha _did_ know how to be thankful.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm pretty proud of this.


End file.
